This invention relates generally to nail coating compositions applicable to nails, such as fingernails and toenails; and more particularly, it concerns a photocurable, nail coating composition that is applied directly onto a nail surface, and then is hardened or is cured upon exposure to low-level, ultraviolet (UV) light.
There is need for a coating composition, as referred to, which, when applied directly onto a nail surface, is then curable faster than curing of standard polish, and which is also more durable than standard nail polish.
A further need is for such a protective coating which can be removed by application of conventional nail polish remover.